Your Shadow
by TheBelaquaGirl
Summary: Scorpius has lived in the shadow of his dads past his whole life. It's time for him to finally go to Hogwarts and will the year end with delight or disaster for him. Bad summary. My first story .
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Screaming could be heard through one of the vast echoing corridor of St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. Many residents of the other wards were curiously popping their heads from around doors to find were the noise was coming from while frantic healers wearing lime green robe ushered them into their rooms. "Muffliato" one cried pointing at the door her honey brown curls dancing across her shoulders, her face pink and sweaty. The howls of pain vanished from the air and the dark corridor was oddly silent but on the other side of the door was a different matter. The room was perfectly normal, its had pale yellow slightly peeling wall paper and a perfectly polished wooden floor. There was a white hospital bed, and a gleaming silver trolley holding various medical equipment, it was a perfectly ordinary hospital ward. The only things that would convince someone who strayed in somehow this was not an ordinary hospital were the people in it. A woman lay on the bed howling, her face red and strained her teeth bared and her eyes screwed up, her lank brown hair swinging across her face. Sparks were flying from her, zooming round the room as she screeched in agony. She was clutching the man next to hers hand, squeezing it harder and harder as it progressively grew whiter. However he showed no sign of pain and gently whispered encouraging words into her ear his white blond hair hanging over her. On the other side of the bed was a pale witch with a long red plait tumbling down the back of her lime green robes she was holding a wand and her eyes were closed as she muttered spells waving it in an intricate pattern over the screaming woman's large stomach. No, this was no normal scene but what do you expect in a hospital for wizards.

"Push tori, push" Draco Malfoy murmured into the ears of his wife, Astoria Malfoy she screamed louder than before and with a massive push a new sound could be heard in the room, crying. It was louder than all the noise yet but came from the smallest thing in the room. The healer stopped muttering and swooped to the end of the bed smiling in an exhausted way and she held up a red blotchy faced screaming baby. She handed him to Astoria exclaiming "He's a beautiful baby boy." Astoria held the baby close to her, panting, out of breath, he immediately stopped crying and looked up at her with piercing gray eyes and a haughty expression on his tiny features. "He looks exactly like his father" she whispered smiling a tear glistening in her eyes. Draco bent over her and gently picked his son up cradling him in his arms. "He has your eyes, those beautiful eyes, the reason I first fell in love with you" he murmured to his wife passing back the baby. "What are you naming him?" he asked his wife

"Scorpius; after your grandfather, Hyperion; after my father, Malfoy" she answered smiling at him. Draco looked back at her, it was perfect, never before had a family felt such love, but it felt, to Draco, tainted. He glanced up at the Healer while his wife was busy cooing over Scorpius, she was watching the family with an emotionless mask on but Draco could feel under it utter contempt for him and his family. She looked she had found a nest of rat and was wondering the easiest way to get rid of the vermin. Draco's feeling of bliss evaporated fast, he had grown used to these looks for the last eight years since the battle of Hogwarts and was thrown them wherever he went. He watched as oblivious Astoria handed Scorpius to her to be weighed and saw in the healer coffee eyes her mild disgust and tentativeness to hold him. This stirred deep emotion in Draco's chest, he realised what a world his son would grow to live in, his immaculate perfect child as pure as the stars would always be lost in the shadow of the past, the shadow created by him. He would always face prejudice and hardships and it was all Draco's fault. He felt sick and when Astoria offered him Scorpius he shook his head stepping away, and never again did Draco Malfoy show love to his only child, feeling like he didn't deserve too hold him tight as he grew up in this hard world without him.


	2. Chapter 1- Boarding the Train

Chapter 1 - Boarding the Train

Whispers followed Scorpius as he lugged his suitcase along the platform 9 and 3/4, He tried to look at the worn concrete platform but the harsh death glares assaulting him from both sides as he tried weave through the mass of students were so obvious that he felt he needn't bother. This was no new experience though, what do you expect as the son of an ex-death eater. Scorpius was used to mothers ushering their children across the road as his family past, used to the distant way shop keepers talked when addressing him, used to the howlers that arrived every so often setting his bed alight. He felt too soft hand press the small of my back urging him forward, Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to meet the kind silver eyes of Astoria Malfoy, his mother, smiling encouragingly continuing to guide him forward to the end of the platform. The far end was much quieter with only a few families loitering around but they seem to evaporate into thin air, as they got nearer. Looking back along the platform Scorpius caught a sea of eyes that quickly staring off in different directions when they realised he had spotted them. His heart sank, Scorpius' whole childhood he had wished he was out of the cold halls of Malfoy Manor and at Hogwarts. Its delectable feast and warm toasty fires frequently promised to him by his mum when he was little. "Scorpius, Hogwarts is a place of dreams, you can be anyone you like there and you will be very happy" Scorpius remembered her telling him as they sat together swallowed by the luxurious armchair in the Malfoy library. "No it wont" Little Scorpius had said "Everyone will hate me, Everyone does hate me"

"At first maybe, but as they get to know you they will not see the past but the present and realise what a lovely boy you are" She said blowing a great big raspberry on the small blonde boy's stomach. He had shrieked with laughter and never given it a second thought, though looking around him know he seriously doubted what had been he had been told. Right now Malfoy Manor was actually starting to look quite inviting.

"Right" his mother announced snapping Scorpius out of his reverie. "It's nearly time for the train to leave, shall we put your suitcase on?" He nodded in agreement. "Merlin Scorp what have you got in this trunk, you haven't even started yet if only your father was here to-"

"Yes well he's not is he" Scorpius cut across her looking at his feet scowling. She sighed lowering the trunk to the ground and clasped his hands between hers. "Your father wanted very much to be here to send you off but he has to work" Her voice became even gentler "you know how hard it is for your father at work due to... his ... well his past actions, his boss just needs one little accuse to send him off"

He kicked a loose piece of pavement "Its not like he cares, not once has he even mentioned me leaving this week"

"Scorpius-"

"Look Mum just drop it, the train is leaving any minute and my suitcase isn't on yet."

She frowned but did not speak again just helped him lift his trunk into the end compartment.

When they had stepped back on to the platform Scorpius noticed the atmosphere was far more exited than it had previously been. Everyone was talking rapidly was parting excitedly as through the crowds walk none other than the potters. He had seen them all in the daily prophet before hand but the flimsy newspaper had failed to capture the true power that radiated on Harry Potter as he stood there smiling at all the friends that called out to him. His wife looked if it was possible even scarier as she marched her two sons along the platform arguing with them. James and Albus were just as famous as their parents, all their life's every time they appeared somewhere may it be a shop or even a muggle park there had been a five page story on every thing from the shoes they were wearing to how it must feel to be so special at such a young age. James certainly looked like it had gone to his head strutting arrogantly along waving at his 'fans' and retorting cheekily to his mother. Albus on the other hand was looking as Scorpius felt, positively terrified on what faced him as he stumbled dragging his trunk behind him. The crowd collectively sighed as the last of the potters scampered up clinging to her father's arm smiling widely up at him. This was Lily the youngest potter and the princess of the wizarding world, loved by all. The Potters stopped five meters away from the Malfoy's chatting happily. Scorpius was in shock they were so close, he tried not to stare but the aura radiating of them was so immense he couldn't look away. That was until he connected with none other than the bright green eyes of Albus. He looked at Scorpius shocked, realisation dawning on his face, but Scorpius looked away heart pounding before he could react.

Scorpius did no look up again, not as everyone said hello, not even when the all the Weasley family joined them including the two next formidable people in the wizarding community, the other two thirds of the golden trio Ron and Hermione. And when the pistons blared signaling that it was time to board should board he said goodbye still not acnouloging the large teary farewell happening behind him. "Goodbye" his mother said tear glistening in her eyes. "Have a wonderful time send me as many owls as you want, eat properly and good luck" She finished with a Cheshire cat smile. Scorpius stood at the door as the train left the station. Staring intensely at his mother, trying to burn that smile into his brain as it was likely to be the last friendly face he was to encounter for a long time.

Trees had already began to flash by before he managed to pull himself away from the door and headed into the last compartment where his trunk was but someone was already sitting there. Once again he connected with the bright green eyes of Albus Potter.

Scorpius stood in the door way paralysed in shock. Albus looked equally as surprised. "I'm sorry" he stuttered looking at the floor "I thought it was empty, my trunk is here, let me just get it and I will move" He garbled leaning awkwardly above Albus to grab his luggage but before he moved it a voice said quietly below him "No its okay, you can um, stay if um you want to" Albus mumbled red in the face. Scorpius would have liked nothing better than to leave but a disgraced ex-death eater's son walking out after the son of the 'boy who lived' said he could sit down was unthinkable. He sat down embarrassedly opposite Albus looking anywhere but at him his heart pounding. He felt really hot and opened the window to give himself something to do. 'Great just great' he hissed in his head 'Now what do I do.'

"Are you ok?" Albus asked looking highly concerned. Scorpius nodded repeatedly looking quite deranged. "Do you need my to get someone?" Albus asked worriedly. 'Why does Albus Potter care if I'm ok, does he not realise who I am?' Scorpius wondered as the dark haired boy opposite made to stand up. "No I am fine you don't need to get up" Scorpius nearly shouted standing also and stumbling turning red. Albus sat down again eying Scorpius intently. "You do realise who I am don't you" Scorpius asked quietly staring at the worn carpeted floor. "Of course I do you are-"

"Scorpius Malfoy" Another voice interrupted full of contempt from the doorway. Scorpius turned to see the smirking figure of James Potter leering at him from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he said loudly causing many other compartment doors to open curious faces appeared either side of him, their faces pressing against the glass. "Think you can sit with one Harry Potter's sons, think your a big man do you, just like your father" He spat in front of Scorpius causing the surrounding crowd to laugh maliciously. "No James I said-"

"Be quiet Albus, scum like him doesn't need defending. Stand up come with me and we will sit with those who are not worthless toe rag death eater's sons." The crowd jeered again and James grabbed Albus' trunk knocking Scorpius' to the floor where it burst open. Everyone shrieked with laughter reminding Scorpius of scavenging hyenas. A pair of green underwear flopped onto James' shoes, he look down and spat on the floor. 'Green, the colour your scumbag father wore when he was at Hogwarts, your just the same Malfoy." Then turning on his heel he strutted away pulling an apologetic looking Albus and the crowd sensing the show was over walked away like nothing had happened.

The rest of the train journey was a quiet one; Scorpius remained motionless staring down at his feet not looking up. He was not disturbed except for a couple of girls walking part a making a poor attempt at concealing the fact that the were pointing him out to one another. His brain had gone numb, he couldn't form coherent sentences in his mind, but there was one thing he knew, he shouldn't of come to Hogwarts.

Sorry I took so long to post chapter two I am a useless human, pleaaaaase forgive me. I will try to write more

HintanaInuzuka: Thank you for the review it was very helpful and made me more confident and thank you for the invitation to the writing site its like Christmas

Please all review feel free to give advice but please don't flame


End file.
